vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiara
"Kneel before me, for I am your Queen." Darklight Goddess Xiara is a Deity and Konomi Kurohana's real spirit form. She is the main character of the new series Alterealm World. (This section is unconfirmed) She is also the main 'secret' antagonist in Vigilance Chronicles. Overview Konomi, after becoming her true form, is rumored to be able to reveal herself into the said Deity. It is Konomi's original identity. Shikai Form More known as "Reverie of Darklight". With its colossal size that dwarfs even the Colossus Class Spirit Beasts and enormous unfathomable power, Xiara is a legendary herald of light and darkness, represent balance. Her appearance is said to be a serpentine creature, with her arms filled with razor sharp claws. A jet black wings that has pattern resembled her dark eye. Its breath forms a beam that will vaporize through every matter. Its gaze, like a viper, drives everything looking into its eyes in fear and automatically paralyze them without them even realizing, destroying their spirit of fighting in an instant. She can telepathically speak as well, most likely in a more demonic version of Xiara's voice. Human Form Xiara's human form has a resemblance to Konomi in appearance, she has a slight alternation in clothing design, her hair become split color that tells her state of Darklight Goddess where her right side resembled "light" and her left side resembled "darkness". Many of the Grim Reapers and Spirits worship Xiara, viewing her as their Queen, these group of spirits called "Xiara Faction". She along with Death Indominion purged the corrupted Order of the Grim Reapers leads by Death Purifier, devastating the twisted Order and ending Death Purifier's reign over the Astral World, although he survives and resumes tyranny in the mortal realm on Saurotopia. Yokai Form TBA Weapon and Abilities Shikai Form Not much is known about her Shikai form. Other than its sharp claws, it has a powerful magical power and a trajectory released from its wings. It is rumored to able to release a powerful spiritual energy off its mouth that can vaporize an entire city in an instant. Human Form She use a true version of Nemesia as her signature sword. However in this form she is more preferred to use her telekinesis ability to use her 'Spectral Blades', these blades act as a remote weapon and is an all-range weapon, the blades has 2 color which is blue and purple, resembling her 2 sides of light and darkness. She uses hand gestures and including finger snapping to 'commands' the blades around. Xiara able to 'mask' her power, as seen at the end of Alterealm World where she decided to go 'exile' after her resurrection, by masking her energy, her hair has no influence of blue/purple tone and her eye does not glows. However, she is unable to using any kind of power actively, not even summoning her weapon Nemesia. Due to this, she retrieves Haruichi that was left in the Temporal World as her defensive weapon. Yokai Form In this form she used an alternate version of Nemesia, it still however functioning the same way. The rest of her abilities are likely same as her human form. An unconfirmed Antagonistic role in Vigilance Chronicles Many of a misfortune event is caused toward the protagonist group after they meeting with Xiara, it is appears that after Shichirou of this dimension's demise Xiara has seen the failure within the group. However, this is all but intentional, Xiara has planned everything to be set that way, include the oppression of Death Purifier. The demise of different-world Shichirou makes it easier for Xiara to showed her real intention and desire that against the group, it is nothing but a good excuse for her, she does not care this Shichirou at all depth in her heart. Xiara's true goal for existing in Saurotopia is to purge the world and reset it from zero, to destroy all the twist and prevent further damage toward the polluted world, it is the same goal Death Purifier has occupied, while Death Purifier doesn't gets along with Xiara due to their past, their shared ideals makes them agreed to secretly allying each other, while Death Purifier carry out the plan, Xiara secretly watches her plan from behind and make sure no ones stops her. This makes every single Deity in Vigilance Chronicles that works with her are also counted as "Xiara Faction". Trivia * This is so far the most powerful entity to exist in any series.. ** With this, she is also completely proven to be the strongest character in Darklight Chronicles and Alterealm World. ** It is confirmed that Xiara is currently the strongest Deity of the Astral World. * This is true identity of Konomi before she has physical form as a 'human', and is a based form she inspired from as a human. * Her name, Xiara comes from word "Zia" means light and "Ciara" means dark, although changed from "Z" to "X" for better pronouncing. * Xiara is categorized as a 'Deity', the classification beyond Grim Reaper, whereby she is a figure for the spirits to worship and follow. * Xiara's status as the strongest Deity makes her to be called as a 'Queen' within Deity circle, and are addressed to in a monarchy manner in certain conversation. (Ex. Her grace, Her majesty, Her highness, Etc.)